Deleted
by GundamGreg
Summary: A pteri gets deleted by an owner changing accounts. Not your regular neopet-gets-deleted story. A bit silly. Rating is just a precation! (It's problely a G, really.) DISCONTINUED, NO MORE CHAPTERS


Everybody always writes fics where the deleted pets like, go to neo-hell. Now is that really right? Poor things already had to put up with the shitty owner who had them, why do they deserve neo-hell? So, I write a fic about it. Yeah!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A 13 yr old boy snarled down at a green pteri, his eyes flashing. "Why are you telling me not to leave you anyway? I already got all the pets I want out of this place!" he spat out, paying special attention to the word want.  
  
The pteri fell silent and shoved his head down under his wing, prepared for a beating. He felt two hard, round objects strike him and looked up for a second. "Keep the stupid things. I can get more." the boy growled, before turning on his heel and walking away. The neopet stared after his so-called owner, tears no longer flooding his eyes.  
  
Two codestones stood by him, but their shaking began to cease, and the neohome around the pteri began to melt into an endless black. Anich sighed, almost as if he was bored. Unlike he had thought, it didn't hurt. He realized this as pixels began to dislodge themselves from his wings and feet.  
  
Suddenly, other deleted neopets began to appear around him, in the endless void of blackness. Some were sobbing, some were simply glaring out into nowhere, and some were actually having fun. A red shoyru ran up to him, and held out her hand.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm Nina! What do you want to be called? We've all been deleted, so our real names don't matter!" she exclaimed, smiling. The pteri simply nodded.  
  
"..Fate. That's my name." he murmured slowly. Nina grinned insanely and grabbed him by the wing, flying off.  
  
"Fate, that's such a cool name! I might have to change mine to that! Oh, by the way, I'm taking you to the dumpyard! It's were all the deleted items go!" she exclaimed. Fate blinked.  
  
"Even whole neohomes?" he asked, wondering if he might be able to find his own. Nina nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Come on and fly yourself! We can do anything!" she said, laughing. She then pointed to a yellow bruce, flying high above them. Fate grinned for the first time in his life, and flapped his wings. To his surprise, Nina was right! Fate flew in a circle and rejoined his shoyru friend.  
  
"I thought.. I didn't know it was this fun.." he said, his voice still slow and cautious. Nina stopped, and pointed to pile of items that had just appeared in front of them.  
  
"Those are the items my owner left! Now think about everything your owner left in front of you!" she said, and covered Fate's eyes with her hand to add to the effect. Fate nodded, and quickly after the whole neohome appeared in front of them. Nina's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow! A whole neohome! With furniture and everything!" she exclaimed, and flew into it. Fate followed along behind, and looked at the familar walls, and floor.  
  
"Let's get married!" Nina suddenly said, grabbing Fate's wing. Fate blinked rapidly. "It's ok, Fate! We can do anything here!" she assured him. Fate quickly nodded, and suddenly the area was turned into a wedding chapel. Nina was in a beautiful white wedding dress, and Fate was in a groom's suit. The same bruce who was flying was the preist, in the middle of reading the wedding passage.  
  
"..and do you, Fate, take the beautiful Nina as your wife?" he asked, looking at the pteri. Fate nodded.  
  
"Yeah.. I do." he said. The bruce suddenly turned into a cowboy, and began doing the mexican hat dance. Nina laughed loudly.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry Fate! I had to!" she explained, trying to catch her breath. Fate looked at her, and suddenly the area turned into a hotel room in Astroville. Nina was still laughing. Fate began laughing too.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Uhm.. the end? Maybe I'll write more about Anich's (Fate) adventures in.. uhm... deleted-land? Anyways, I swear I'm not high! *has fingers crossed behind back* 


End file.
